Just You Wait Mommy, Just You Wait
by xXxUnReQuitEdxXx
Summary: Samara's point of view of her love and her obsession for a mother, especially Rachel


Just You Wait, Mommy, Just You Wait

**Summary:** A reflection of Samara's life.

**Disclaimer:** The character in this story are not mine.

When I was born, I knew I wasn't alike any other infants. I knew that well, and so did others who knew me. Others would take water as a substance to cleanse and refresh themselves. I, on the other hand, took it as if it was burning flames. So, I feared it. Other babies cried, but not me. I can feel myself consciously and can control myself totally, except on different occasions. They had an innocent heart while mine's was tainted. Somehow, I was well aware the harm I can do to those around me, so I kept telling my birth mother to kill me. Since she loved me so much, she had a very hard time. Still, I kept pressuring her. Outside the convent-like building, the dreaded place she was kept in, laid a fountain deep enough to drown a baby. How ironic. I guess she must've forgotten my fright of water because on a dark night, she tried to drown me there. I cried out loud. This was one of those times I couldn't control my actions. I continued in a loud manner, until the nuns came to "rescue" me, not that I needed it. Then, they did the unthinkable to me. They took my mother away. They thought she tried to kill me, even though that wasn't the case. Unfortunately, it was impossible to prove that. "I'm sorry, mommy". They sent her to a darker place, a place where I was unable to reach her.

Even after that horrific event, my life didn't become any better. As a matter of fact, it became twice as bad, especially when it came to my adopted father. A few years after that incident, I was adopted by a couple. I finally had another chance to still have a new life, or so I though. My happiness overcame the dark thoughts I had and the memories that were embedded into my mind. Things started out fine. We were happy for a whole, until my mother became hysterical. I loved my mother deeply because she supported me through almost everything. Best yet, she gave me her undivided attention and her full love. What could I ask for more? My father, I suppose, was descent. He was the man of the house. He loved my mother and had a passion for horses. To him, I was no one. Throughout the years with them, he practically ignored me. I had to admit the sad truth- my father didn't live me. At first, it mattered a lot, but eventually, I felt nothing but pain and anger. My mother started to see images that scared her to madness. While my father blamed me for everything, my mother continued to love me despite her illness. I knew, in my heart, that somehow it was indeed all my fault. He convinced my mother to keep me in the upper level of the barn, and still, nothing got better. His horses began to die one by one because I was angry and out of control. He yelled and hated me even more. For my punishment, he took away the ladder to prevent me from going anywhere. Now, I was not only confused, I was lonely too. So, when he was away, my mother came to visit me. I was delighted to see her again, but this came to an end. Her real plan was to kill me. Her greetings were of well intentions at first. She allowed me to use the washroom, provided me with tasty meals, and let me to clean myself. After all that, I was led to the well, unaware of my fate. When I was close to it, she pushed me, hard. In the cold water, I struggled and panicked. I was so scared of water and was drowning at the same time. I saw her face through. It was emotionless with hints of guilt. That wouldn't matter anymore because I would die in a few minutes.

When I died, all the feelings of fury, abandonment, and misery followed. Those kept me from dying off totally. They kept my going for one purpose- to make others suffer as I have. So here I am. I had already ruined two chances at life and believed I was hopeless. I needed and wanted a mommy but that would have to wait a little while. My insecurity drove me to do whatever it took to get what I needed. I had to spread the story of my cursed life and make everyone else go through what I was forced to experience. It wasn't fair to me, not that life was even to begin with. But if I could make it fair without losing anything, why not? They say the most dangerous types of people are those who have nothing to lose. That was true, and I was one of those. I transferred events of my life into a tape, where my spirit would also reside. When people watched it, they would have seven days to pass it on, or else they would die.

My curse started. Everything went accordingly. As long as others suffered and my story was passed on, I was content. Then came Rachel Keller. She was different from all the other fools who watched my tape. That woman was a survivor who strived to save her son and herself from me. At first, I thought that was ridiculous, but she proved me wrong big time. In the beginning, she didn't believe in this curse, typical thing that always happened. She could've escaped my grasp if only her son wasn't so curious. (Thanks to her son, Rachel became trapped.) As a result, she was dragged back down.

During the period of that fight, she wanted to know me. That was what made the difference between her and all the other viewers. She actually wanted to know me. Her investigation proceeded, with me allowing her to, of course. Rachel embarked on a frightening and dangerous journey to learn about me. Then, I realized that she loved me. She must've. Suddenly, my lust for wanting a mommy returned with full force. One problem- her son was in the way. I kept thinking, and finally came up with a plan. I decided to take over he son. Then she would be able to love me even more. I was going to have to put in extra work, but that she was worth it. I didn't care what I had to do, just as long as Rachel would end up being my mommy. I can't rid her son, or she would become very depressed. Aiden would be a very useful tool. In the end, she would have Aiden, and more of me, of course. I would finally have a mommy whom I loved. We would all be happy, so long as my plan work. The process was slow. I must admit that the little boy was a real fighter, just like _my_ mother. He sensed my presence. He used his camera to take pictures of himself. That wasn't the case at all. He exposed me using those pictures! Still, my plan continued. My coldness affected him as well. The doctors thought he was hypothermic. What a great reason to disguise myself. Anyways, this was the time Rachel saw those accursed photographs. Being the intelligent woman she was, she caught on my plan, not all of it though.

She knew I was going after Aiden, that I as trying to become him. She missed one crucial fact though. I was doing all these for us, for a new happy family we could have. I could love and protect her from any harm. We wouldn't have to accept charities from anyone or rely on them for that matter. I wanted so badly for her to understand that, but that was foremost the most difficult part. I wouldn't let that stop me. I had to press on. Aiden remained in the hospital, with me residing in him, while mommy went to research more about me. See, I told you. She wanted to know me. She loved me, possibly as much as I to her. Now I was truly confused. If she wanted to really know me, why was she so frightened of me? Was it because of my hideous looks? Oh well. That did not matter at t the time. Nothing will stop me…nothing. For the time being, I waited.

The physiatrist who took care of "Aiden", the same person who sent mommy away, forced me to stay in the hospital. I insisted she allowed me to return home, but she refused. She was suspicious of mommy for abusing me, but I defended her. That woman would pay for her insolence. I would make her pay dearly for sending mommy away, keeping me in the hospital, and forbidding me to see my mother. I did the one thing that came into my mind I killed her. No one saw this, not that it would even matter. I would not allow anyone to stop me. After taking care of the doctor, I walked home. When I arrived, I saw on the sofa and flipped through the channels. A lot of time was wasted. By evening, Max returned. He was a nosey and annoying man. He kept asking me questions. Like the doctor, he was suspicious of mommy's treatment towards me. He thought I was someone else. There, I became nervous. He pushed me to the last straw. The man attempted to take a photo of me, but I stopped him in the nick of time. This man was just as irritating and rude as the doctor, if not, even worse. So, I gave him the same treatment- death.

By then, it was night. I went upstairs, waiting for my mother to return. I heard the front door open, then close. Next came my mommy's lovely voice. I ran down immediately, surprising her. I hugged her thighs tightly. How I missed her so much, she gasped in shock. I gave her a smile. When she asked where Max was, I became uncomfortable. I lied to her saying he came and left. She didn't seem to believe me, so I quickly changed the subject. I was filled with excitement at the sight of my mommy. We would finally be happy together. Everything would be perfect, or so I thought. I dragged her to sit down with me. At last, we would be able to spend some decent time together.

Damn it all. I knew it wouldn't be like this. She went to get something from her car. Since she looked so worried, I reassured her that I loved her. I was glad she gave me a smile. Did she finally understand me? It seemed as if my plan had already been completed in a successful way. A short while later, she came back even more exhausted than before. She paced rapidly to her room. I continued to watch the cartoon until a while later into the night. Mommy returned. She told me I ought to get some sleep, but I replied saying I never sleep. So, she offered to make us something to eat. What a wonderful mother. I always knew that she would make a flawless mother. Once she was done, she served it along with a glass of milk. As new ate in silence, we continued to watch the television. Suddenly, I felt tired and went to sleep.

Sleep… That was something I would never ever do. Something was very wrong. I fought with all my might for consciousness. Right in the middle of that, I heard the loud sound of dripping water. I was now the boy, yes, but I was still scared of dripping water. What was mommy planning? Had she figured out everything? I thought she understood everything! I summoned enough energy to open my eyes. I saw her face, full of a mixture of emotions- guild, fatigue, sadness, fear, anger… She apologized to me and said that I wasn't her son, Aiden. Then, I was pushed deeper into the tub, forcing me out of his body and losing control altogether. Last thing I did was look at mommy and called her. Next thing I knew, I was pulled back into the well, the very same place I lived in before all this happened. I was back to square one. No! I wouldn't lose so easily. I was still desperate for Rachel. I loved her and I would not simply let her go.

So I returned again, using a different approach. Only this time, I would be direct. There was no way of escaping me. I climbed the well with ease and walked with my arms stretched out in front of me. It is time to once and for all collect what was rightfully mine. Rachel, my mommy. Mommy and Aiden, who was himself, must've heard my approach. They exited the washroom and came towards the T.V. Aiden stopped after a few steps, but mommy kept coming. Yes! She loved me still. Her son advised her to stop, but she did not listen to him.

"Rachel, stop! Don't go near her!" he yelled.

"All she wants is a mother", she explained with a scared tone.

She was absolutely right. She stopped kneeling in front of the T.V., waiting for me. Then I grabbed her hands and pulled her into the well with me. I thought we would remain together, but she resisted. My heart pounded. She might just leave me alone completely _again_. My head screamed to get her back, and so I climbed even more fiercely, going after her. Her attempt to escape was successful. I grabbed her foot, but she kicked me powerfully.

I was hurt. Didn't she love me? Why was she sending me back? Had I been a bad girl? I put those thoughts aside immediately. For now, I had to concentrate on getting mommy back. I started to climb again, more fiercely this time. If I didn't have mommy by my side, there would be no point of continuing. I heard the heaving rock cover budge, meaning that Rachel was trying to cover the well, to prevent me from ever leaving. Too bad for me, I was at my fastest. The next thing that took place hit me really hard. It was as if I did everything, the suffering, thinking, murdering, and planning for nothing.

"I'm not your _fucking_ mommy", she said to me, trying to make me understand.

I froze for a while. Before I could react, the cover shut close tightly. Then, I finally realized Rachel's thoughts.

She had never loved me. She went searching for me in the beginning just to save her son. They all feared me, except her…maybe she did, just a little I guess. Still, she was special from my other victims- she was a fighter and survivor, twice for that matter. She was the only one worthy to be my mommy, to hold a personal space in my wicked heart. In fact, she was the only one whom I was willing to protect. I came to a decision that I wouldn't give up on her, on mother-daughter family we can have. Just because she didn't love me than, it doesn't mean she never will. I uses I will have to make her. I will rebirth for the ring 3. Wait, Rachel, you just wait. I need a mommy, I need you. It will happen, just you wait…

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

An: Well there it is. There are some incidents that I did not describe or talked about because it was a big significance in Samara's point of view. Well, I hoped you enjoyed the story, and please leave a review. It will really be appreciated.

Thank-you for taking your time to read my story, _Just You Wait, Mommy, Just You Wait_.

Don't forget to leave down a review.

Thank-you very much


End file.
